mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nimunot
Nimunot 'is a plane in which daylight comes for three consecutive days, then the rest of the year is submerged in the darkness of the night and all kinds of horrors are free to roam and terrorize its denizens. In Nimunot, humanity is forced to survive the night year after year. Locations Antrosakell The country of humanity. Humans of Nimunot have historically been located in Antrosakell and spread throughout its three main citadels: Khalantros, Malantros and Oghantros. The last two have recently fallen, leaving Khalantros as the last remaining outpost for humanity. Skierrum The country of vampires. Vampires have vastly proliferated after the Curse of the Long Night, making them humanity's greatest threat. All vampires inhabit the Skieryg Fortress, which humanity has tried to destroy for years. South of the fortress is the Skieryg Forest, a place where the vampires unleash some human hostages in order to hunt them down mercilessly. Shinisea Shinisea used to be a place where a secondary human establishment stood, but after the curse that created the Pools of Infestation, that establishment fell quickly to the disease. Now, Shinisea is known as the "country of death" since its main inhabitants are lurking undead creatures. The Two Curses The Long Night Long ago, the night and day cycles of Nimunot were well balanced. Every day was split into twenty hours. The sun rose at hour zero and set at hour twelve. However, it all changed when a nameless planeswalker arrived at Nimunot. This planeswalker cursed Nimunot by altering the day-night cycle and forcing the plane to spend most of the year in the night. This act helped the creatures of the night grow stronger and proliferate faster. As their enemies became stronger every day, humanity soon realized they didn't stand a chance, and in order to survive they were forced to spend the nighttime hiding in their houses. The Pools of Infestation Nimunotian historians are still unsure of whether or not the Curse of the Long Night and the Curse of Undeath were cast by the same planeswalker, but a few years after the former was forced upon Nimunot, a place known as the Pools of Infestation seemed to appear out of nowhere at the north of Shinisea. These pools are filled with a tarlike substance that swallows whatever steps inside and secretes a highly corrosive gas. This gas carries a disease that reanimates the bodies of those who die under its influence and turns them into zombies who are as well vessels of the disease. The sudden appearance of said disease caused it to massively spread before anyone could figure out what was happening, and the undead took over all human settlements in Shinisea within a month. Factions The Night Watch Only the bravest people dare join the Night Watch, since to do so they have to stay out in the open night for days. Night Watch recruits are fearless and show endurance unlike all other humans. They are trained to kill any form of creature that they may come across, and do it with the sole reward of knowing that, thanks to them, humanity can stay safe for another night. The Church Nimunotian humans are highly faithful, but they do not believe in gods, saviors or messiahs: Nimunotian humans have faith in themselves. Guided by the High Priest of each town, the churches are always filled with people during the daytime. People of Nimunot share a strong sense of brotherhood, always trying to support each other emotionally and encourage the rest to survive another year. The Skieryg The Skieryg are the vampires of the world, and respond to their lord Skirador. Vampires are an ancient race from Nimunot, and they have existed for about as much time as humanity. At first, they turned humans to grow their ranks, since the day-night cycle had them at a disadvantage. However, after the Curse of the Long Night was cast, they had the upped hand. This changed their behavior, and now they seek only to hunt and kill, knowing that the more of them there is, the less food they'll have. The Undead Horde A consequence of the Curse of Undeath, the undead originated in the country of Shinisea, and ever since then they've been roaming Nimunot in search of flesh. However, lacking any intelligence or strategic thinking, they can barely take down a single person and are easily warded off by humans trying to survive or vampires competing for prey.Nevertheless, the man known as Vythraktos has become the first undead to ever retain his mental capacities, and is planning to use this to his advantage and take control of the undead of the world to amass the largest army Nimunot has ever seen. Races *'Humans: a quickly endagered race, humans no longer live, but rather survive. They spend most of the year sheltered in their homes waiting for the night to end. *'Vampires:' the predominant race of the plane, their numbers increased exponentially thanks to the Long Night. They used to hunt humans for sustenance but are now doing it for sport. *'Zombies:' though their numbers are gigantic, the fact that they're a mindless horde makes them only a small threat both to humanity and the vampires. However, Vythraktos's rise to power may help change that. *'Horrors: '''most of the Nimunotian fauna currently consists on twisted creatures that barely resemble anything ever seen before in the plane. Countless more horrors lie undiscovered in the shadows of the night. *'Wildlife:' the wildlife of Nimunot is stronger than that in other planes since, as the creatures of the night began taking over, they had to adapt to the new rulers of the world and be strong enough to both survive and prey on them. Notable Nimunotians *[[Vaertris|'Vaertris']]':' Vaertris is a human planeswalker and one of the most intelligent people in the Multiverse. He specializes in mindbending and illusion magic, and is planning to use all his abilities to infiltrate the Skieryg Fortress posing as a vampire and destroy the vampires from the inside. *'Vythraktos:' Vythraktos was a sickly old man who, tired of being forced to stay indoors even during the few hours of daylight, used his intellect to devise a serum that would allow him to turn into a zombie without losing his mental capabilities. Reborn into a stronger self, he plans to lead the zombie hordes and unite them to take over the night and, with it, the world. *[[Antheloss|'Antheloss']]':' High Priest of Khalantros and the current leader of humanity. He's a seventy year old man who's been serving and protecting mankind all of his life. His magic is strong enough to repeal most of the creatures of the night and, despite his age, he's a formidable adversary if he comes across threats to humanity. *[[Erika|'Erika']]':' A human from Khalantros who's been studing as a healer ever since she was ten. At the age of fourteen, she met Vaertris and immediately fell in love. Over the years they became a couple, and he's been using his vast intelligence and his knowledge of other worlds to help her become a better healer. *'Skirador:' The lord of the Skieryg. Skirador is the only surviving vampire from times before the Long Night, and commands his forces in an attempt to have humanity at his mercy. *[[Ciel|'Ciel']]':''' Skirador's personal butler. The nature of his vampirism is unique, and Skirador plans on using it to his advantage. Trivia * Shinisea is named after "Shi", the Japanese word for death. Other names that blend with Japanese words are the Kyoterr Forest (named after "Kyōfu", terror) and the Dan'Nisol Forest (named after "Dan'netsuzai", isolation). Category:Locations Category:Planes Category:Planes without sets Category:Korakhosverse